Right Time
by Maia's Pen
Summary: COMPLETE! When a blizzard leaves Misty marooned in Mahogany Town Gary is asked to pick her up and transport her home. But when the weather causes his car to skid off the road the real storm is not outside of the car . . . but inside. Egoshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Right Time

A short story by Maia's Pen

Authors Note: This story is an Egoshipper. That means that it features a romantic interest between Gary and Misty. If this tends to bother you, then I recommend that you do **_not_** read this particular story. But if this is a pairing you enjoy, then by all means: _welcome to my story and thank you so very much for your notice._

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my very own devotion to Gary Oak. Heh, it's sad, I know.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1

He should have pressed the '_ignore'_ button when his cell phone rang. He _really, really _should have.

Had Gary Oak chosen the above course of action then he would be cruising along the sunny dirt roads of Pallet Town right now. He would not be in his current situation, struggling to keep his car on the road during this god-awful blizzard in the middle of nowhere!

Frigid sweat glistened on his brow; it had been a long time since he had operated a vehicle during a snowstorm. Gary generally avoided driving in poor weather conditions, he valued his life and he valued his car. He was not the reckless type who went out searching for irresponsible excitement; at least not behind the wheel of a car (the bedroom was a different matter entirely). In the past Gary had mocked those drivers who were stupid enough to stay on the road during a storm.

Well, he was the stupid one this time. He had cast aside his better judgment the moment he answered that call.

Gary could not even see ten centimeters in front of his face. His car was practically engulfed by the whiteout; it was like he had been swallowed whole by a gigantic Seel and was skidding down its long white esophagus.

The windshield wipers on his red convertible were useless; even at their top speed the snow was falling ten times faster. Gary clicked them off and rolled his window down. He could see _a_ _bit _better if he just stuck his head into the blizzard, although he might as well have just stuck his face into a bowl of vanilla ice cream -- the amount of white and the cold would have been the same.

Gary's cheeks began to sting; the snow was crashing down on his skin like frosty bullets. It was like Articuno himself was hovering above his car and unleashing dozens of Ice Beams and Blizzard attacks.

Gary cursed under his breath; his convertible was _not_ built for driving in weather such as this -- it was a summer car. If Gary had had any idea that this day would be brining him into the mountains he would have picked up the keys to his jeep instead.

Gary was seriously starting to question his own sanity. What the hell had possessed him to _ever _agree to do a favor for Ash Ketchum! He could not believe that he had actually allowed Ash Dumbass Ketchum to _talk him into THIS!_

The dialogue from their recent phone conversation still echoed painfully in Gary's mind:

_"Oak here."_

_"Ah, hey . . . Gary. What's up? It's Ash."_

_". . . What do YOU want?"_

_"Eh, nice to talk to you too. Anyway, I was calling for a tiny favor."_

_"A favor? What are you insane or-"_

_"Listen, your granddad told me that you are on your way back from the University at Blackthorn City. And, well__Mahogany Town__isn't much of a detour for you, so would you mind picking up Misty Waterflower there and dropping her off in Cerulean on your way back home?"_

_"No way, Ash. I realize that you don't watch intelligent television programs like the news, but if you did then you would know that there is a horrific blizzard heading that way. In a few hours Mahogany Town__will be buried under snow; I am not delaying my trip home and risking my life for your weird friend."_

_"C'mon, Gary! Don't be such a selfish jerk! Misty is stuck up there. Her train was canceled because of the weather and she can't get a taxi! Stopping by ­­­Mahogany Town and picking her up will only take you a few miles off course."_

_"Did you just call me a 'selfish jerk'? Why Ash, if you were bright enough to notice I would insult you back."_

_"What! I am so bright enough! Shut up, Gary!"_

_"I rest my case."_

_". . .Listen, will you help Misty out or not? C'mon, I would consider this a personal favor, okay? She's stuck up there and she really has to get back to Cerulean for a Gym Leader conference tomorrow morning. Misty will reimburse you for any expenses. What do you say?"_

_"Why don't YOU go get her? And why doesn't she call me and ask me herself? And what is she doing in Mahogany anyway?"_

_"I'm still at the Indigo Plateau; I'd never make it to Johto before the storm. Besides, does anything else really matter? She's stuck up there, will you help her out or not?"  
". . . Fine. Where is she?"  
"The Triple Crown hotel off of route forty three. Thanks so much, Gary. Misty will be waiting in the lobby and ready to go when you get there. Hey, you haven't seen Misty in a few years; do you remember what she looks like?"_

_"Yeah, sure. The carrot-head, right?"_

That fateful phone conversation occurred two hours ago. It usually only takes about a half-hour to zip back and forth between Blackthorn and Mahogany Town; only the condition of the roadway was making - what should have been - a speedy trip impossible.

At this time Gary was driving on route forty four. This route was a fairly main roadway, and yet he had not even seen one plow truck the entire time. He was hoping that a plow would come along and clean up the road before he and Misty had to backtrack this way later. He didn't much feel like getting his car stuck in the snow today. Misty Waterflower was not the only one who was on a time crunch to get back home.

It was Sunday evening and Gary had to get up early tomorrow morning to catch a flight to Sootopolis City in Hoenn. The gym leader there, Wallace, had recently contracted Gary to track down and study an odd variety of Seaking that were seen swimming off the coast of the island. These Seaking were not only bright red in color, but they were nearly twice the size of the average Seaking. Wallace was hoping that they were an evolved form, but so far no one had been able to get close enough to one to capture it. Gary was quite excited, and also flattered, that Wallace had chosen to contact _him_ for the assignment over his grandfather or even over Professor Birch – who was located much closer to Sootopolis. At twenty-three years old Gary still had one year left at Blackthorn University before he was _officially _a Pokemon professor; therefore he was thrilled to be given this research opportunity. His undergraduate major had been marine Pokemon evolution, and Gary was confident that that was what gave him the edge over some other, much more experienced professors. Well . . . that and the fact that he was much younger than the other professors. Wallace had stressed that these usual Seaking were very elusive and fast, he needed a researcher who would be physically able to sprint along the shoreline after the fish.

Gary sighed miserably as he – _finally_- pulled his car into the Triple Crown hotel parking lot. His car trembled violently as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal – forcing the tires to push through the unplowed lot. He was unsure if his car was parked in an actual 'designated parking spot'; the lot was so overstuffed with snow there was no way of seeing the painted yellow parking lines. Gary was surprised at how packed the lot was with other cars. Usually Mahogany Town didn't hit their tourist season until the Lake of Rage opened up in May. It was February now and there was nothing at all to see here in this dismal little town. Gary started to wonder why Misty was even here, but then he reminded himself that he didn't give a Raticate's ass.

As he shut off his headlights, Gary caught a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror . . . he looked tired. His marine-blue eyes seemed dim from lack of rest and his spikes of chestnut hair were messier than usual . . . he must have been unconsciously scratching his head as he drove, something he tended to do when he was anxious. He scrapped a finger at his right eye and then at his left – he was trying to rid himself of that heavy eyelid feeling. He couldn't allow himself to feel tired; he had a long drive back to the Kanto region tonight.

_Well, Oak, the frosty air outside is sure to wake you up, _he assured himself.

He was right. Gary swore loudly as he stepped out of his car, the freezing sticky snow was up to his shins! At the rate it was still hammering down his car would be buried if Misty wasn't ready to go.

_If she's not ready then I'm leaving, _Gary determined. _I'm not waiting for her to gather her girly things, so she had better be standing in that lobby and ready to go like Ash promised. This snow seems like it is piling up a centimeter a second!_

He began wishing that he had chosen a different outfit when he got dressed this morning. He was not at all clothed properly for winter weather. But, in fairness to Gary, he had been planning to drive straight into Pallet Town where it was currently humid and hot. The thin grey t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers he now sported were sucking up the snowflakes like Ash sucks up a milkshake. Gary was damp and shivering before he even reached the Triple Crown's entranceway.

The Triple Crown usually had a well-dressed employee standing outside greeting clients and opening doors, but not today. It was far too cold out for good customer service.

Gary shuffled into the grand lobby, leaving huge snow prints across the fine crimson carpet. He was taken slightly aback by how absolutely jam-packed the lobby was with people. Random people were sleeping on the hotel soft, on the floor; under coffee tables . . . it was really strange.

_Are they waiting for rooms? There must be thirty-five people squeezed in here! _

After a quick scan of the area he did not see Misty amongst the odd mass, therefore he tromped over to the reception desk. A middle aged receptionist greeted Gary with a warm smile.

"Hello there, young man," she sighed wearily. "If you are here to inquire about a room, I'm sorry but we are full. But you may wait the storm out in our lobby with the rest of these people. Most of them were stranded here after the train and taxi services were canceled."

Gary nodded politely. "Thank you, but no. I'm actually here to pick someone up . . ." Gary allowed his eyes to search the crowd of people again, but there were so many he couldn't pin point Misty. "Her name is Misty Waterflower."

The woman's fingers sprang to life, pounding on her computer keyboard. Her eyes lit up as she read something on her monitor. "Ah, yes! Miss Waterflower checked out about twenty minutes ago, she should be in the lobby here . . . someplace."

"Thanks," Gary turned away from the receptionist and headed toward the cluster of people. He was rather annoyed that Misty had not rushed up to greet him . . . had she perhaps fallen asleep like most of these other people? Or was she just being rude? Gary decided to give her the benefit of the doubt; he hoped he would find her snoozing.

_Maybe one of these other guests knows where she is . . .? . . . Hm, who should I ask? I hate to wake someone up . . . let's see . . . _Gary's eyes widened:_ oh my, my, my: what have we here? _

Gary's eyes instantly seized the image of a sexy young woman; she was curled up in a corner of the hotel sofa and she was engrossed within the pages of a book. Her striking jade eyes were fervently drinking in every printed word while Gary's were drinking in her beauty. The young ladies hair fell in lavish piles down her back, sweeping over her shoulder blades and across her chest. Her hair was the color of fresh picked apricots and Gary imagined that it smelled just as sweet. Her body was snuggled within a turquoise turtle-neck sweater; a pair of pale blue jeans tightly hugged her hips and legs. Silver hoop earrings dangled carelessly from her ears, the hoops drew instant attention to the soft curves of her face, her smooth fair skin . . . the way she was anxiously licking her lips as she read . . . _Damn, she's hot. Maybe she knows where Misty is? Even if she doesn't know, maybe she needs a ride someplace? I'd much rather drive this chick around than Misty._

Gary cleared his throat, instantly adorning his _most_ flirtatious sexy smile. "Pardon me, Miss," he tapped a finger on the top of her book, her eyes flicked upward with blatant irritation. Gary casually ignored her obvious displeasure and continued: "Hi, I'm Gary," he raked his fingers through his hair; no woman had ever been able to resist him – especially once he drew attention to his great hair. "I'm looking for someone, perhaps you've seen her? Her name is Misty, she's got hair that looks like carrots, and scrawny legs like this," Gary imitated two legs walking with his fingers, "she's about twenty-three or twenty-four years old, really pale . . . have you seen anyone like that around here?"

The young woman's nostrils flared and her eyebrow twitched with an emotion Gary could only identify as _rage_. She slammed her book down and stood up on her tip-toes -- she was too short to stare him directly in the eye, but she certainly tried. A moment ago her eyes had been seductive pools of emerald, now they were scary green flames!

Gary took a step back, wholly confused as to what this chick's problem was.

_Why do I always have a knack for flirting with psychos?_

The young woman jabbed a finger into his chest like she were squashing a bug. "There is NO WAY that I am getting in a vehicle with _YOU_!" The irate quality in her voice sounded disturbingly familiar. . .

Gary's face puckered sourly as he examined the young woman again . . . _oh, crap. . . redhead, green eyes, fair completion, tiny nose . . . I haven't seen her in five years . . . I didn't know it was her . . . ah . . . oh well. No loss. She's clearly still a hot-headed nutcase. _

Gary shrugged nonchalantly, deciding to play this current awkward situation off as though he _had_ known it was her all along. "Ha, I'm just kidding, Misty. I knew it was you. I was just testing to see if your tempter was still as unstable as it use to be . . . and the answer is: yes."

Misty narrowed her eyes into deadly slits. "Jerk!" she stomped over to the reception desk. "Pardon me; I would like my hotel room back ASAP. As it turns out I am _not _leaving Mahogany Town tonight."

The woman at the desk frowned thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, Miss Waterflower. We have already sold your room to another customer. We are completely full, but you are welcome to stay in the lobby tonight with everyone else."

Misty glanced at the overcrowded lobby and then at Gary. "Fine, I'm staying in the lobby."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Okay, not cool. I just drove for _two hours in a blizzard_ to pick you up and you'd rather stay here?"

"If I throw a stick will you leave me alone?" Misty was clearly struggling to keep her voice down, but she had already succeeded in waking some of the guests.

Gary took a deep breath, calmly nodding his head. "You know what, Misty: that's okay with me. You are annoying as hell anyway. Go ahead, have a nice night_ here with him_," Gary took the liberty of pointing to a creepy old guy who had just taken Misty's seat on the couch. "It looks like that old man has taken your spot, so if you wanna sit down at all tonight you'll have to sit _on him_." When the guy noticed Misty's attention he winked suggestively and patted his lap.

Misty cringed as though she had just bitten into a rotten egg; she clenched her jaw so hard Gary could hear it pop.

"Oh!" Misty huffed with exasperation. "Okay, Oak. Let's go." She snatched up her suitcase and seized Gary by his wrist; dragging him towards the exit.

"I knew you'd come to your senses." He couldn't hinder the boasting in his tone.

"Don't flatter yourself, Oak; you're only the lesser of two evils."

_This is going to be a very long night,_ Gary sighed inwardly as Misty continued to yank him through the door. _I really hope she plans on napping in the car._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my new little story! This is only going to be a few chapters long; the entire story is already finished, so you can expect frequent updates. Please, if you have taken the time to read this then I ask that you take another moment to leave a review. I worked VERY hard on this story for more hours than I can count, and I would really appreciate some comments, thoughts, or anything that you would like to say. Thanks again! Maia


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gary shook his wrist vigorously, but it was no use: Misty stuck to him like flypaper. He couldn't shake her off!

She had only been in his presence for a few minutes and already she had earned the title of _'world's biggest pain in the ass'_. When he tried to pull his hand away from her she just dug her nails into his innocent skin and yanked him harder. She dragged him through the hotel parking lot as though she were trying to pull a starving Ash Ketchum away from an all-you-can-eat buffet! Misty did not retract her claws until they were standing in the dead center of the lot.

Aside from the lights cast by the hotels _'No Vacancy' _sign it was totally dark outside now.

"Okay, Oak: where's your vehicle?" Misty spoke with the authority of a police captain.

It had snowed at least another ten centimeters in the ten minutes that Gary had been inside. He decided to ignore how cute crazy Misty looked as the snowflakes caught in her hair and, instead, shot her with an aggravated glare of his own. "Over here," he stomped through the snow toward a particular lump of white. He then proceeded to brush the snow off of the rear window with his bare hands.

Misty shook her head in disbelief. "Your convertible? This is _not_ a snow car. We are going to get killed if you take this on the road!"

Gary went on to brush the snow off his front windshield. "When I woke up today I thought that I would be driving _away_ from the snowstorm, not into it."

Misty grunted. "You are driving a sports car _and_ you are cleaning off the snow with your hand? You don't even have an ice-scrapper?"

"_Again_: I thought that I would be driving _away_ from the snowstorm, not into it. Stop worrying about how I clean off _my_ car and clean out your own ears."

Misty scrunched up her face with annoyance but said nothing.

Was something _besides him_ bothering her? Or was she really this repulsive to be around?

Once he was satisfied that the front and rear windows were momentarily cleared of snow, Gary walked over to the drivers side and got in; Misty silently followed his lead and sat herself into the passengers seat.

The first thing she did was noisily strap on her seatbelt. "I hope this is a good quality seatbelt, something tells me that I'm going to need it."

Gary ground his teeth; his dentist was going to be very unhappy during his next appointment. Maybe he should send Misty the bill? "The roads are slippery so I would prefer _not_ to have you harping on me while I'm driving. I don't know what your deal is, Misty, but you've been nothing but rude to me from the get go. So if all you've got for me are insults you can just stay quiet for the _entire six hours_ back to Cerulean City." Gary wasn't kidding.

Misty sucked in a short breath but remained mute as Gary guided the car out of the parking lot and onto the main road. An uncomfortable silence suffocated them both for the next five miles . . . although for Gary it seemed like one hundred miles. He was talkative by nature and he did not like having to stay quiet in his own car. But then again, he couldn't very well talk out loud to himself nor could he possibly even hope to have an adult conversation with this arrogant, rude, stuck-up red head.

Finally, Misty let out a tedious breath. "You're right, Oak," she sighed earnestly. "I have been treating you unfairly."

Gary glanced at her, but said nothing. Her expression actually looked genuine beneath the flickering highway lights.

"I guess that I took all my frustrations out on you the moment I saw you," she admitted. "You really irritated me, plus I'm having a terrible day . . . so I overreacted and I lashed out at you."

She was being . . . _nice_?

Well, Gary Oak wasn't one to hold a grudge (any person named Ash Ketchum excluded) . . .

"It's okay, we all have bad days," Gary offered her a lopsided smile, but he was careful not to take his eyes off the road . . . he could tell that his tires were straining to grip the icy pavement. "Aside from the storm, what else happened to ruin your day? Why are you up here anyway?"

"My best friend, Brock, lives in a cabin north of the Lake of Rage. I was visiting him over the weekend. We had a great visit but I was really upset when I had to say goodbye. Brock and I use to be really close. You might recall that we both traveled with Ash years ago."

"Yeah, I know who Brock is. But I didn't know he lived all the way up here. When did he resign from the Pewter City Gym?" Gary was surprised that he was so out-of-the-loop, usually his granddad kept him informed of all of Ash's and Ash's friends nauseating activities . . . although, Gary _did_ generally tune the old man out.

"Brock resigned last month, but his father is still running the gym," Misty continued somberly, twirling a lock of that silky apricot hair around her finger . . . _Oops_, Gary wasn't supposed to be staring at her. He quickly reset his sight on the road as Misty went on: "Brock moved up here because he wanted to work in seclusion. He's starting a Vulpix breeding program. He wanted to raise them on The Lake of Rage; he's hoping to breed a line of Vulpix that are strong against water types."

Gary raised an eyebrow with interest. "That's really cool. I'd be interested in checking out his work sometime. Theoretically, that sort of water resistance _can_ be developed over time with careful attention to genetics. Brock must be really dedicated to those Vulpix."

"He is," her voice spilled with pride. "I just miss him. I never see Brock _or _Ash anymore. We are all still best friends, but our lives are so different now. Here I am: an active gym leader; Brock is breeding Vulpix across the country, and Ash is living at the Indigo Plateau training as Lorelei's apprentice! We are all so busy! Too busy to even see each other most of the time."

"Speaking of Ash, why did _he_ call me to ask for a ride for _you_?"

Even though it was dark in the car, Gary could sense the smirk on her lips. "I called Ash after my train was canceled. I was hoping that, being a Pokemon big-shot, he could pull a few strings and get a taxi out here for me. But, when he couldn't get a taxi he called you instead. He didn't tell me because he knew that I wouldn't be thrilled about being stuck in a car with you."

Gary grunted with melodramatic pain. "Hey! Am I _that _bad?"  
"Yes," Misty stated bluntly. "Or at least, you _were. _You were the most annoying, self-absorbed person I knew when we were kids. I couldn't stand you. And then, when you came into the hotel and tried to flirt with me by insulting me . . . ga! I just got so mad at you!"

"Hey, I knew it was you all along. I was just playing!"

"Like hell you were!" Misty charged. "You wanted to ask for my phone number until you realized who I was, and then you looked scared for your life!"  
"No way. I knew it was you."  
"No, no you didn't. Admit it, Oak: you think that I'm attractive _and_ you don't want to fess-up that you didn't recognize me."

Gary wrinkled his brow, she was relentless! "Fine, I didn't know it was you."  
"And?" Misty pressed.

"And what?"

"AND you think that I'm attractive."

"Nope," Gary shook his head, determined to match her obstinacy.

They were driving on route forty four now . . . and it _still_ had _not_ been plowed at all. The snow had let up only enough so that he could see out his windshield again. But other than that the conditions had not improved. Gary let off the gas pedal; he was going to take this road slow. "You're nothin' but a scrawny carrot head," he teased, a flirtatious grin playing on his lips.

Misty giggled impishly. "Whatever. You couldn't have me even if you wanted me."

Now it was Gary's turn to laugh. "Ha! Yeah, right. I could seduce your scrawny ass in a second. Haven't you heard: Gary is my name, and seduction is my game," he winked mischievously.

Misty only laughed harder, covering her mouth in her hands. "You are SO cheesy, Oak!"

Gary stuck his tongue out. "Am not, it's just hard to turn on the charm when I'm trying to keep the car on the road."

"Excuses, excuses," Misty taunted. She was either blissfully ignorant of how bad the roads truly were _or_ she was taking extra care to act that way to keep him relaxed behind the wheel.

Gary smiled stiffly. He was trying his best to stay calm. He didn't want to admit it to Misty, but he really _was_ having a hard time staying on the road. He was only moving at about ten miles per hour now and, even at such a dawdling pace, he was barely retaining control of the wheel. On top of that the moon - the only light source on this road - was rapidly dissolving into darkness. The snow clouds were devouring everything! With the moonlight vanquished Gary was going to have to rely on only his headlights and own eyes to penetrate the snow. The glacial powder was enfolding his car like white vest.

"Anyways," Misty went on, still seemingly oblivious to the stress that Gary was under. "When Ash called me back and told me that _YOU_ were picking me up I freaked out at him. But after he explained that you were driving home from Blackthorn University I couldn't really refuse; I mean, I really need to get home and you were only one city away. I have a really important conference early tomorrow morning. I would hate to have to miss it."

"Drama in the Gym Leader world?" Gary asked.

"Not so much, but the Elite Four council is debating whether or not to raise the standards for new Gym Leaders. Many of them seem to be going too easy on young trainers, and thus their badges lose respectability."

"Yeah, as I recall your Cascade badge was a joke to 'earn'," Gary mocked, grinning.

Misty's eyes snapped open as though Gary had just dropped a Caterpie on her lap. "What!"

Gary snickered. "I mean, this was over ten years ago, but I battled one of your hot sisters, the blond, and she was SO easy. Not even a challenge at all. But she sure was good lookin' . . . she single by any chance?"

"_NO_," Misty shot, "for your information: Daisy is NOT single. She is engaged to a nice, well-mannered gentleman! And even if she wasn't she would never go for a Casanova wannabe like you, Oak!"

"I am _not_ a wannabe."  
"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. And you know what else, I- Oh, DAMN!" Gary slammed on the breaks, but his reflexes were far too late.

Misty's frantic shriek shred his eardrums, but Gary was helpless to aid her. The car was spinning around at sickening speeds, twisting Gary's insides like pipe-cleaners. Gary had no idea where they were headed! He couldn't tell if they were going up, down, or both! They were consumed within a whiteout . . . time seemed to actually freeze along with the snow outside as Gary waited – wondering if the car would fling them to their deaths? All he could see was white. Swirling colorless blusters . . . would his life end on this blank pallet of snow? Since he could see nothing Gary would never even know what killed him.

Suddenly his body jolted forward; Gary's head scraped against the steering wheel . . . the car stopped moving . . . it had crashed into something!

"Goddammit!" Gary reached over to Misty and touched her shoulder. "You okay?" She glanced up, trembling, but nodded. "Stay here," Gary ordered. He pushed open his door and raced outside to assess the cars damage.

Misty followed him so she must have been feeling okay.

The inside of a tomb was probably a brighter and cheerier place than the one where Gary stood now. And to make matters worse: one of Gary's headlights had been shattered . . . the car had smashed into a huge tree trunk, the right front tire was flat and the whole front end was buried under snow.

Aside from a few bruises they were not seriously harmed, it was a miracle. Gary suddenly felt lightheaded . . . he couldn't believe what had just happened!

"Oh my god!" Misty wailed. "What are we going to do?" Gary couldn't see her well through the darkness, but he vaguely made out her shape several feet to his left.

Gary rubbed his throbbing temples. His heart was hammering painfully against his ribs; sweat was pouring down his back . . . he had never had a near death experience before. He felt as though an Arbok was coiling around his windpipe, constricting his natural ability to breathe. He had to force himself to slowly suck air back into his lungs. "Well," he began carefully, "there's no getting the car back on the road. But don't worry, I'll call for help." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He punched in the number for emergency services . . .

. . .the phone call refused to send. "What the . . .?" Gary stared hard at the blinking display before him. "Ah, crap! No signal."

Misty stepped in close enough for Gary to witness the color bleaching from her face. She reached into her own pocket to retrieve her cell phone. "Oh no!" Misty cried. "I don't have any signal either . . . but, that's okay I have an idea."

"What is it?" Gary was up for any suggestions, even hers.

"We obviously can't walk back to the hotel, it's too far and neither of us is dressed for snow-trekking. So why don't you send one of your Pokemon out for help? Like maybe a flying type! The Pokemon can let someone know that we're stranded."  
Gary winced, scratching his head. "Um, well that's a great idea, Misty, but I didn't bring any of my Pokemon with me."

Her face fell. "Why not?"  
"I transferred them all to my granddad's before I left. I knew that the drive would take hours and I figured I'd send them ahead so they wouldn't have to wait it out. Granddad was really anxious to see them all," he shrugged sheepishly. "At the time I-"

"I know, I know: _you thought that you would be driving away from the snow storm, not into it_," Misty interrupted, finishing for him. "I've heard that excuse before!"

Gary's brow furrowed with annoyance, was she daring to blast him _NOW_!

"And I take it that you don't have any Pokemon either, Misty?"

". . . No, not handy."

The two of them stood there, snow climbing up to their knees, glaring at one another and solving absolutely nothing.

Gary's adrenaline had been rushing through his system at first and he hadn't notice how bitterly cold it _was _outside of the car -- he noticed now.

The frozen wind scrapped across his face like the talons of a Sneasel, and if that wasn't bad enough: it carried with it brittle pellets of frost. The snow had rapidly soaked through his sneakers and his socks, Gary felt like he'd stuck his bare feet in a bucket of ice cubes. His legs were drenched. His entire body was shivering. He cursed himself again for his poor choice in attire this morning; he did not even have the foresight to bring a coat or gloves with him.

He flinched, shielding his eyes against the strikes of crippling cold pain. Gary glanced at Misty; she was also noticeably trembling now. She was hugging herself in a vain attempt to keep warm. Gary stifled the instinct to wrap his arms around her – he decided that trying to touch her might be far worse for his health than the cold.

"Now what?" she squeaked, perceiving the concern on his face.

". . .Let's get back in the car. I'll turn on the heat and we'll wait. A plow truck is going to come this way sooner or later."

Misty nodded, not even trying to mask the dread on her face. "How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

Gary shrugged honestly. "I don't know, but not for more than a few hours. The blizzard is still pounding now, but it's bound to let up eventually. _When_ it does someone will find us."  
Misty's face fell, but she nodded; having no other choice but to trust that Gary was right.

Once back inside the car Gary turned on the dome light, then fumbled with his keys and stuck them into the ignition and turned . . .

. . . nothing happened.

"Crap."  
". . . What?" Misty's question was extremely hesitant.

"It won't start."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note: Thank you SO much to EVERYONE who took the time to read and review the last chapter. I hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed reading your thoughtful, encouraging reviews! I look forward to reading your comments on this chapter! I will update again later this week. Maia


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"WHAT! What do you mean 'it won't start'!" Misty wailed, chewing her fingernails as though they were snack crackers. "DO SOMETHING! FIX IT!"

"I can't," Gary snapped, steadying his hands on the dead steering wheel. "I'm a Pokemon guy, not a car guy."

"But you are _still_ a guy," Misty seemed to think that she was pointing out something that would make a difference. "Don't you have some innate instinct on how to fix cars?"

Gary turned to face her; regret glistening like dark crystals in his eyes. "Misty, I am naturally good at _everything_ – except fixing cars."

"Can't you at least try?" Misty pleaded miserably. The car dome light cast dreary shadows across her fair face and highlighted the desperation that she was feeling. Gary wished that he _could _help her, but he knew what his honest answer was:

"No."

"Why not!"

Even frozen she was bossy! "Because, _genius_, unless you have a flashlight stuffed inside your panties I have no way of SEEING what's going on under the hood! My car has no hood light!"

". . . oh. . ." Misty sniffled, shivering miserably on her seat. "You know, Oak, this never would have happened if you hadn't been-"

"Ohhhh, no," Gary cut her off, raising a finger to indicate _silence. _"We are NOT going to play the blame game. No way, no how."

Gary knew that Misty was battling fiercely with her own wits in order to keep from verbally biting his head off . . . although, at the rate her temper was escalading Gary was afraid she might run out of fingernails to bite and then _actually _bite his head off. That was not a pleasant thought at all; Gary determined that he would much rather freeze to death.

"Damn," Misty cursed, her teeth chattering. "I'm freezing _and_ I'm starving! I'm probably going to DIE out here!"

"Chill out, drama queen," Gary snickered slightly to himself, realizing his unintentional pun.

Misty shot him another potent glare from her –seemingly endless- stash.

"Here, I've got food," Gary reached across her lap and unlocked his glove compartment. Inside were two _Right Time_ candy bars. Gary retrieved only one of the bars and then _hastily _shut and re-locked the compartment. He did NOT want Misty to snatch the second bar -- it was _his_. "Here we can share this," he offered, hoping that she had not noticed the second candy bar.

Misty scowled loudly. "Hey! Wait a second; there are _TWO _bars in there. I want my own!"

"Nope, sorry," Gary fiddled with the wrapper.

Misty's grimace deepened. "Oak: I am starving! Besides, _Right Time _bars are my VERY FAVORITE! I can't even buy them anymore because the manufacturer discontinued them!"

That snagged his attention: "Misty, _YOU_ like _Right Time_ bars?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I love them! I know that most people think they are disgusting, what with the mint flavored peanut butter and all, but I adore them! Ash and Brock always tease me for buying them."

Gary grinned. "Yeah, my sister harasses me all the time for eating them too; she thinks they are nasty."

"I haven't had one in months! Where did you get them anyway, Oak?" She was currently eyeing his glove box as though the contents were of equal value to a Master Ball. Gary frowned cautiously . . . _Mental note: Misty Waterflower is not to be trusted around chocolate. _

"These are the last two _Right Time_ bars in existence. I got them directly from the manufacturing plant by special order. I have been saving them for an important occasion. Therefore we may share this one bar right here," Gary waggled the candy in her face, "and the other I am going to save for myself to enjoy privately."

A vein began to throb on Misty's forehead. Gary was surprised he didn't see steam blasting from her ears and flames from her eyes.

"Isn't our being _stranded _grounds for an '_important occasion'_?" Misty was actually snarling like a rabid Granbull now . . . only, Gary decided that she was much cuter. "Oak, I am NOT in a great mood. I am starving and I WANT my own damn _Right Time_ bar!"

"Here," Gary handed her the smallest half of_ his _bar. "Have this and be grateful that I'm even sharing at all."

Misty snatched the bar piece and crammed it into her mouth as though it were a mere gumball! She practically swallowed it whole! Gary was quite displeased that she did not even take the time to savor it. All those years spent traveling with Ash must have caused his gluttonous Snorlax-like behaviors to rub off on her.

As Gary finished enjoying his own half of the candy, Misty's hands suddenly came out of no where -- she was frantically reaching at him in attempt to steal the car keys from his hand! She wanted to unlock his glove box!

Gary recoiled, guarding the keys to his glove box as though they were the keys to unlocking the meaning of life.

"GIVE ME THOSE KEYS, OAK!" Misty roughly seized a fistful of Gary's hair. "Unless you want to be sporting a bald spot you'd better hand those keys over! A bald spot may hurt your 'ladies man' reputation; of course, you _could _always go the comb-over route . . .!

Gary flinched, his eyes wild with alarm. "You wouldn't dare! Let my hair go!"

Her grip tightened. "I am not kidding, Oak! I'll yank it right out by the roots!"

"Okay, okay! I give up, I'll give you keys."

"That's a good boy, submit to my authority and hand 'em over." Her fingers dangled in his face, itching to unlock his glove box and thieve his very last _Right Time_ bar! _What a greedy_ _brat!_

"Okay! I'll give them to you as soon as you loosen your grip, even a little as a show of semi-good faith," he knew that he sounded desperate but he didn't care, when it came to his hair he was not afraid to lose some dignity in effort to save it.

To Gary's relief the padlock Misty had on his hair lessened. He took this opportunity to ensure that she would never get her greedy fingers on _his _candy bar!

With Jolteon-like reflexes Gary cocked open the car door and hurled his keys into the abyss of snowy darkness! Misty's horrified shriek resounded in his head until he thought that his brain had been liquefied. Next came a solid punch to his right shoulder, followed by a slap across the face.

"OAK! YOU WOULD RATHER LOSE YOUR KEYS THAN GIVE ME THE CANDY BAR! OH MY GOD!" she struggled to catch her own breath through her screams. "We will never find your keys under all this snow!"

Gary nodded affirmatively, nursing his sore shoulder. "Oh well, I've got plenty of spare keys back home. The car won't start anyway, they are of no use."

"You are unbelievable and I hate you," Misty hissed, leaning into the seat cushion as though it were her only companion in the world. She refused to look at him.

An uneasy silence slinked by, but Gary was not phased by the awkwardness -- he was rather getting use to it. But a nagging guilty voice in the back of his mind told him that he should break it. Thus, Gary cleared his throat: "Um, so do you want to play a game to pass the time?"

Misty sighed. "Sure, why the hell not. Anything to keep my mind off of freezing and wanting to commit manslaughter."

Gary forced a clumsy smile, rubbing his hands over his chilly arms. "That's charming. Anyway, how about: _I spy with my little eye_? That's a good game. I'll go first," he cleared his throat again. "I spy with my little eye something that is white."

_SLAP!_

"Ouch."

Misty raised her hand, threatening to strike him again. "YOU IDIOT! Do you HAVE to pick SNOW!"

Gary rubbed his tender cheek protectively. "Well, since snow is the only thing that _I can_ _see_, what else am I supposed to choose?"

"I refuse to play that game," Misty stated matter-of-factly. "I have a better game idea. Give me your hands."

Gary raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just do it," Misty insisted in her usual _no-excuses_ manner. Gary started thinking that, perhaps, if her gym leader career fell through that she would make an excellent drill sergeant for the Kanto army. "C'mon, Oak! Do it already." Gary hesitated for a few moments, but then relinquished his hands. Misty positioned them so that they were both sticking out in front of him as though he were a policeman stopping traffic. Next, Misty proceeded to clap her own hands against his in rhythm to a song that she progressed to sing: "Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, all dressed in black, black, black. She asked her mom, mom, mom for fifty cents, cents, cents. To see the Phanpy, Phanpy, Phanpy jump over the fence, fence, fence. They jumped so high, high-"

Gary's face was constricting deeper into horror with each verse. Without warning he recoiled his hands, his head quaking back and forth with fierce disgust. "No! No way! I am _NOT _playing any girly clapping games. My sister use to subject me to them when I was little. I hate those games. Playing those so called '_games'_ are the source for some of my most humiliating childhood memories."

"Oh, _now_ who is being dramatic? These games are fun, Oak."

"No way." He folded his hands behind his back so that she could not reach them.

"You are impossible!"

"No, you are impossible!"

". . ."

". . ."

Misty exhaled loudly, gnawing her fingernails again . . . maybe she _was _starving? Oh well, he still wouldn't share with her. "Okay, fine, we won't play any clapping games," she plopped her head against the window in defeat.

"Thank you." Gary sighed with relief. "And we won't play _I spy_ either."

"Good. Well, at least we agree on something."

From the corner of his eye Gary watched Misty as she shivered beneath the dim fluorescent glow of his dome light. Her lips were quivering; her entire petite frame was trembling wearily from the cold. Every time she exhaled a puff of hot steam was physically visible in the air. The temperature was steadily dropping every moment; the polar chill seemed to be slurping the heat right from their exposed skin. It was definitely getting to be below freezing outside of the car, and – if Gary had to guess – inside it was only ten or so degrees warmer.

If another vehicle didn't pass by soon to aid them . . . Gary shuddered, he didn't want to think about what _could_ happen to them tonight. It was best not to dwell upon the possibility of freezing. Right now the temperature within the car was still tolerable; it was uncomfortable, but tolerable. They just needed to keep warm and keep their wits about them until another vehicle came along. _And one WILL pass this way,_ Gary assured himself. _A truck has to plow this road eventually. _

Without considering the possible consequences, Gary reached forward and took a hold of Misty's tiny hands. She eyed him curiously as he gently rolled her little fingers beneath his own. Her hands looked like those of a porcelain doll next to his large tan ones. Her fingers were stiff and chilled like small icicles; he was surprised that she hadn't complained about how numb they must have felt.

Misty's jade sight was still fixed inquisitively upon him; Gary smiled up at her reassuringly. In a moment she relaxed, allowing her hands to enjoy the warmth of their contact.

"Feel better?" Gary asked quietly, stroking her knuckles.

For a nanosecond Gary _thought_ that he saw Misty's cheeks flush . . . but he couldn't be sure because she quickly pulled her hands back and cast her face downward. "Hey, give me back your hands, I'll warm them up," Gary offered, perplexed as to why she was allowing herself to freeze.  
Misty smirked up at him, sheer challenge glimmering in her eyes. "Did I fail to mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me again?" she batted her eyelashes innocently.

Gary's brow wrinkled with dread and he held his hands up defensively. "Misty, you are _so _charming. You must go out on _so _many dates," he was certain to drench every word with sarcasm.

She cracked a smug grin. "Well, as I recall: before you drove us into this tree you were boasting that you were the master of seduction, and I just want to make certain that you don't get any ideas."

"Threatening to kick me in _my stuff_ is a pretty good way to ensure _that_," Gary cringed . . . just imagining how hard she could probably kick was terrifying! Then, an intriguing thought tickled his brain: "I'm curious, Misty, why would you make that 'comment'? Are you worried that perhaps I _could _seduce you?"

Misty pointed a finger toward her mouth and imitated a gagging sound. "In your dreams."

Gary's eyes flared with challenge. "Do I sense a game of 'truth or dare' in our near future?"  
Misty bolted forward in her seat, leaned into him, and matched his defiant stare. "_You could not seduce me anytime – ever_," she sneered. "Okay, Oak, how's this: I _dare_ you to try it, right here and right now! C'mon, pretty boy, work that famous Oak magic and make me melt. Heck, I'm freezing my buns off; I could go for some melting," she leaned back in her chair and playfully waggled her eyebrows at him.

Misty Waterflower was the biggest pain in the ass that Gary Oak had ever met in his entire life – and that was saying something because he knew Ash! But . . . she was also the most alluring young woman he had ever known . . . and when she teased him with those striking green eyes . . . he felt . . . _vulnerable_. He felt like he was being tested, constantly sized up. He was use to girls stuffing their phone numbers into his hands, following him around like love-sick Growlithe puppies, flirting with him and laughing at all of his jokes. But Misty was not like that at all. She mocked him. She insulted him. She bossed him around. She tried to steal his candy bar. She even threatened to kick _his stuff_ for god's sake! Most girls offered to do _much _kinder things to _his stuff_ . . . and yet . . . despite her clear mental instability: he had _never _before been so intrigued by anyone . . . so immediately drawn to anyone before. It was . . . unnerving. No woman had ever been able to challenge his will like Misty could. She was carelessly bending his emotions like origami! Gary had never exchanged more than two words with her prior to this day, and yet she knew him _unbelievably_ well. She knew exactly how to push his buttons, and - what was more fascinating still - was that he also seemed to instinctively know how to press hers as well.

Gary had never before wanted to win a dare as badly as he did in this moment. "You asked for it, Misty. And in return: _I dare_ _you _to resist me."

Misty laughed so hard she almost choked. "And if I win? Do I get the _Right Time_ candy bar?"

Gary hesitated. That was _HIS_ candy bar. He did _NOT _want to share it with her, no matter how captivating she was. But . . . he was very confident about his abilities. He had never failed at seducing a woman before . . . granted Misty was totally unlike other women, but, she _was _still a hot-blooded female. And - he reminded himself that - he _was_ a good-looking, highly skilled and experienced young man (modesty was not his strong point) . . .

. . . Gary's goal was _not_ to sleep with Misty in his car – he _was _a gentleman despite what his reputation proclaimed. But he did want to kiss her. He did want to touch her. He wanted to get her flustered, to want him, _to give in_ so that he could abruptly stop his advances and embarrass her. Only then would she be forced to admit that he _was _right. Proving her wrong was suddenly as important as a tow truck.

Gary nodded, confidence oozing from every pore. "Fine, _if_ you resist me then you can have the candy bar -- once I locate the key to the glove box that is. And when I win, my prize will be hearing you say: _Gary Oak, you are the master of seduction!_"

An even more hysterical laughing fit seized Misty. She looked ridiculous: she was laughing and shivering at the same time. Gary shot her with nasty glares until she calmed down. "Ohmigosh, whatever, fine, fine," Misty's giggles were subsiding. "Let's get this show on the road, Oak. I'm sitting here all alone and freezing. Warm me up, baby!" her voice was dripping with mockery.

Gary silently clenched his jaw, it was going to be very difficult to get her into '_the mood'_ if she was preoccupied with ridiculing him.

"I will. But first," Gary turned towards her slowly, releasing a calming breath. "First I am going to _tell_ you how I am going to kiss you. That way, when it happens, you'll be prepared."

Misty rolled her eyes, but nodded, encouraging him to continue. She was looking at him politely; somehow she had managed to hush her gigging fit.

Gary swept his fingers through his tall spikes of hair; he noticed that Misty paid casual attention to how his fingers gently frisked through the strands. Misty twiddled her thumbs on her lap.

Gary slowly slid in closer to Misty on the seat; their bodies were only a few centimeters apart. He lowered his head, allowing his bangs to brush against her forehead. Gary gazed lustfully into her eyes, blatantly communicating the dirty thoughts in his head. Misty blinked uncomfortably, severing their eye-contact. Her thumb fidgeting was becoming more intense.

Gary was not deterred.

"First," his voice grazed her ear as a husky breath. "I would caress your face like this," he reached up and brushed a feather-light finger down her jaw line; his fingertip barely skimming the smooth skin on her face. "Next, I would run my fingers through your hair," his right hand was now behind her neck, he could feel the Goosebumps on her skin but he was not yet sure whether they were to his credit or the colds.

Gary raked his hand up and through her hair, massaging her scalp as he went. Her hair was supple like ginger velvet. His fingers ached to never let it go. He could feel her shoulders tremor ever-so-slightly as his fingers continued to stroke her. Gary was encouraged by this, he continued: "Then," with his other hand he gently tilted her head backward . . .

. . . Misty's eyes fused with his now, her blazing emerald stare was like a tropical storm: raging with anxiety, apprehension and . . . something else . . . something that pushed Gary onward, aroused him, and lured him over a very dangerous edge.

Gary dipped his head below her chin; inhaling and grazing his lips down her throat. "_You smell sexy_," he whispered. His hand now cupped the back of her head, and he could actually hear Misty's heart racing beneath her ribs; her sizzling breath pounded against his forehead. He was supposed to be the one in control, and he was . . . but he suddenly felt that, if she were to look at him again with those stormy eyes, he would be powerless to stop touching her.

Her skin, her scent, her hair, and her _eyes --_ they were like drugs that he suddenly needed . . . "_Then_, I would do this," his voice was a low moan; his lips tenderly caressed the soft flesh on her throat, his mouth moving upward toward her chin. The taste of her skin had shoved him over that dangerous edge. He was free falling and he loved it! He wanted _more . . . _ Gary's lips hovered over hers, their sultry breath beating upon each others mouths; their breath swirling, flirting, mixing together.

Misty eyes were bewildered . . . more sensations than Gary could name were swirling within her emerald orbs. He wanted to stay like this, searching her eyes until he could identify every single one of them, feel every single one of them.

"Stop!" Misty's hands were on his chest, shoving him away. Her face was flushed a deep rewarding scarlet. "Who do you think I am? One of your bimbo cheerleaders?"

He had successfully flustered her, he had embarrassed her. But he hadn't _gotten to _her like she had gotten to him . . . a part of him felt very satisfied, but another part was disappointed . . .

Gary forced himself to retain his usual nonchalant facade. "Sorry," he willed his heartbeat (and other awakened areas) to relax.

_"Sorry_!" Misty squealed, highly irritated.

"Hey, Misty, you're blushing. I guess I win."

"I am NOT blushing!"

"Your face is almost as red as your hair."

"That is _not_ the color of blush -- that is the color of RAGE tainting my face!"

Gary faked a yawn, shifting his position on the driver's seat. "Deny it all you want. I won."

"No, I wasn't seduced by you." She was really itching for a fight.

"That's because you pushed me away."

"Exactly, if your seduction had been working I wouldn't have done that, now would I?"

Gary grit his teeth; this argument was getting old . . . and it was frustrating him to debate. He was secretly very disappointed in himself for _being_ disappointed in the outcome. "You were turned on by me. You let me kiss your throat," he pointed out.

"I was just trying to give you a chance; I didn't want to completely crush your ego."

"You _were_ turned on. I could hear your heart beating; I could see that _look _in your eye." But, he _was _just as stubborn as she was. If Misty wouldn't drop the issue then there was no way that he possibly could. She was driving him crazy . . . and he _liked_ it.

_Wow, she really HAS made me nuts!_

Misty face wrinkled with horror. "_Look?_ What _look _in my eye?"

His face was unflinching. "You wanted me to, not only kiss you, but to pull you into the backseat and freak with you like crazy."

Gary raised his hand and successfully blocked her oncoming slap, he was getting good at predicting when she would try and hit him. Misty tried to smack him again but Gary grabbed her wrist and held it firmly. Misty's eyes widened, but not with rage . . .

"You _still _want me to." With her wrist in his hand, Gary gently pulled Misty toward him.

She relaxed, allowing herself to lean toward his face . . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you ALL so much again for reading this story! I wish I could bake you all a batch of cookies and muffins to show my gratitude. There is only one chapter left (I told you it was a short story) so please don't forget to take a moment and leave me a review. I am very anxious to see what everyone thought about this chapter. A little comment goes a long way! Maia


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Out of nowhere a neon-orange light began flashing outside of the car! It was practically blinding, and most certainly startling.

"Hey," Gary shot upward, releasing Misty's wrist and bumping his head on the car ceiling. "I think that's a plow truck!"

Misty blinked, momentarily uncertain as to what was going on . . . her face felt hot despite the bitter chill inside the car.

Misty nibbled her lower lip, avoiding Gary's excited eyes. Her close encounter with his lips had been . . . unnerving? Flustering? Maddening? . . .?

. . . Why was she not as thrilled as he was to see that plow truck? _Relief _should have been flooding her like a typhoon . . . not _disappointment_.

Misty only sighed with confusion. Whatever the previous moment had promised, it was now wholly forgotten -- replaced by the potential of being rescued.

"I'll check it out," Gary leapt out of the car and bounded through the snow like a wild Stantler! Misty scurried along behind him, trying to keep her feet dry by stepping inside of his larger footprints.

Gary was right: the swirling light _WAS_ coming from a plow truck! Gary waved his arms frantically to get the driver's attention! Luckily, the driver spotted his flailing arms and pulled over. Gary rushed the truck like a crazed band groupie.

The driver stepped out, looking extremely shocked to see two people running around in the heart of the blizzard. He squinted against the snow squalls as Gary and Misty approached him. The driver appeared to be in his late forties and had a big bushy grey beard. Misty smiled at his bewildered expression; the poor man was genuinely worried about them.

"Oh my gosh," the driver shook his head fearfully. "Are you two kids stranded out here?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad you came by. My car crashed," Gary gestured back towards his smashed up convertible. The driver's eyes widened with alarm.

"Neither of you were hurt were you?" the man scanned both Gary and Misty with his eyes.

"No, sir," Misty assured him, smiling wearily. "We're okay, just freezing."

"Can you give us a lift back to the Kanto region?" Gary asked, shivering pathetically.

The man hesitated. "Well, that's way out of my way, but I can take you as far as Cherry Grove City. It's not snowing down there and you can easily catch a taxi back into Kanto."

"Thank you so much, sir," Gary reached forward and shook the driver's hand. "I'm Gary and this is Misty. We are grateful for your help."

The driver then introduced himself as Mr. Dean. "I can't do anything about your car though, son. I'm afraid you'll have to leave it here until the storm clears up."

"That's okay," Gary assured the man. "I'll send a tow truck for it tomorrow." Gary turned to Misty, his azure eyes fused with hers immediately; she could actually_ feel_ how concerned he was for her. "Go ahead and get in the truck before you turn into a Popsicle. I'll go get your suitcase out of my car."

Misty nodded, feeling strangely hesitant to leave the intimate warmth of his eyes . . . but she was also eager to get inside a heated automobile. Her chattering teeth finally convinced her to look away from Gary -- she scrambled into the truck and quickly buckled herself into the backseat. Misty assumed that Gary would probably want to ride shotgun, and right now she would give it to him. She was not in the mood for a fight. She was mentally and physically drained.

Mr. Dean took his seat behind the wheel and waited for Gary to return with her luggage. Then the man turned to her thoughtfully: "You and your boyfriend were lucky that I came by when I did, miss. The temperature was going to drop below freezing tonight; you might have both suffered from hypothermia . . . or worse."

Misty shuddered at the man's words, but for reasons unknown to her she did not correct his wrongful assumption about herself and Gary's relationship.

In a few short minutes Gary returned to the truck. He placed her luggage in the seat next to Mr. Dean and then chose to sit in the backseat _with_ her. He did _not _choose to ride shotgun . . . he could have, _but he sat next to her instead . . .? _

Misty no longer possessed the mental stamina to wonder why . . . the words tired, weary, and exhausted were far too grave of understatements to describe how she was feeling. She was fatigued to the point where she thought a coma would be a nice vacation. She felt her eyes lulling shut before Mr. Dean had even pulled the truck back onto the roadway.

Misty let her head collapse against the warm seat cushions. Mr. Dean cranked up the trucks heating system; Misty relished the warm puffs of air that blew from the vent overhead. Each puff was like a steaming massage on her face.

She shut her eyes as Gary and Mr. Dean engaged in small talk. Gary's voice was steady and smooth . . . like the beating of a wave against the shore . . . calming, soothing. She liked listening to him. Maybe that was why she taunted him so mercilessly? Because she knew that he would open up his brazen mouth and taunt her back. When he was a kid he seemed to be rudely bragging every time he opened his mouth, but not anymore. He'd matured . . . _well_ . . . for the most part anyway. He still liked to brag and to be rude, but it was in a different way. A challenging way. A flirtatious way. A way that engaged her, enticed her, made her emotions surge with electricity . . . she liked it.

From the front seat Mr. Dean cracked some kind of joke -Misty didn't catch what it was – but she smiled to herself as Gary laughed along. She liked his laugh too. . .

. . . she liked his sweltering blue eyes. They were intense, blazing like sapphire flames; melting her defenses, making her feel vulnerable . . . making her feel incredibly sexy. . .

. . . his smile. That cocky grin, that impish way he smirked at her . . . his lips. His lips had felt hot and soft on her throat . . . they caressed her skin eagerly, _expertly_ . . . what would they have felt like against her own? Should she have stopped him back there from completing his 'dare'? Lord knows she almost did not have the strength to tell him to stop . . . and if Mr. Dean had not driven by when he did . . .

. . . well, Misty doubted that the car would have been cold inside.

Did she do the right thing? Was she losing her mind? She couldn't be thinking clearly right now, could she? And when did Gary Oak get that hot body . . .? . . .

. . . A bump in the road made Misty stir. _Stir_? Had she fallen asleep? Yes, she must have. The last thing she remembered was thinking about Gary's bod and now . . . the sun was beginning to rise. It had been pitch black out when Mr. Dean had rescued them. Misty was still too sleepy to awaken fully . . . she snuggled her face back into Gary's chest . . . _wait? Gary's chest? _Yes, her head was indeed resting there. His chest was broad; Misty decided that it made a perfect sized pillow. She peered up at him . . . he was sound asleep.

Gary's thick dark lashes were shut and his face was completely relaxed. Small shadows and lights played across his slumbering features . . .

Misty was struck breathless: he was so handsome.

In this moment Gary was unguarded, at peace . . . and insanely desirable. As he breathed his breath stirred his long bangs. His breathing was steady; his heartbeat was like a soothing lullaby beneath her ear. She didn't want to move from this spot. She hoped they were still a long way from Cherry Grove City.

Misty sighed dreamily as Gary's arms unconsciously wrapped around her, gently pulling her closer. She shut her eyes.

The next thing Misty knew Mr. Dean was tapping her on the shoulder. "Miss?"

Misty groggily opened her eyes. Beneath her Gary was stretching and yawning. She quickly pulled out of his arms, embarrassed for being caught in them. Gary seemed oddly reluctant to let her go; his fingers tenderly grazed her knuckles as he turned toward Mr. Dean.

Misty avoided making eye contact with Gary. She pretended that she was really drowsy when, in reality, his touch had just sent a jolt of static shooting through her system. Even a triple espresso had never awakened her like this before!

"We're in Cherry Grove, kids," Mr. Dean announced merrily. "You two _must _have been wiped out, you've slept for four straight hours."

_Four hours! I've been in Gary's arms for four hours!_

Gary took Misty's hand and led her out of the truck – he held her gently as though she were wearing priceless silk gloves. She casually pulled her hands away from him and stretched her arms above her head -- she felt quite stiff after the long truck ride.

Gary was instantly busy trying to stuff a wad of bills in Mr. Dean's hand. Mr. Dean refused the money, claiming that he was headed this way anyhow and no thanks were needed.

Misty also thanked him profusely, she was astonished that people as kind as Mr. Dean still existed in the world . . . people who would go out of their way to help someone in need, people willing to drive others where they needed to go, people who . . . a thought tickled Misty's brain: Gary had originally intended to do the same thing for her. He was not headed for Mahogany Town, nor did he even really know Misty, and yet he had agreed to pick her up and drive her home.

Gary acted selfish, arrogant, and Snorlax-headed on the outside, but inside he truly was very thoughtful. He just didn't want anyone to know it.

Gary and Misty said their farewells to Mr. Dean and then they waved until his truck vanished down the roadway. When he was gone they walked silently toward a set of public benches and plopped down.

Misty now had coverage on her cell phone; she instantly dialed up Lance, the head of the Elite Four's Gym Leader conference, to tell him what happened and to expect that she would be late. It was still very early in the morning so it was realistic that –if she rushed - she could still make the end of the meeting. As she spoke to Lance, Gary was busy on his cell phone calling them a pair taxicabs home. Misty couldn't help but overhear that he had ordered _two separate_ taxicabs.

Misty cocked an eyebrow when Gary finished his conversation with the taxi service. He frowned, as though reading her thoughts. "I need to skip my trip home to Pallet and head straight for Sootopolis City. My taxi is taking me directly to the airport; yours will take you directly to Cerulean." Did she detect an air of disappointment in his tone? _Maybe._  
"Oh, okay," Misty forced a smile, her eyes occupied themselves by counting the number of cracks in the sidewalk. She couldn't look at him; she couldn't afford to lose herself in those sultry blue eyes again. His eyes made her lose control and that was a bad thing . . . _right?_

She wasn't sure what she was afraid of exactly, she was totally . . . confused.

Gary returned her expression -- his smile also seemed forced. "Hey, I'm gonna run into that convenient store across the street and pick up some breakfast, do you want anything?"

Misty nodded. "I'm going to wait here. But I'm hungry, bring me something good."

"You're always hungry. I'm starting to think that you're part Snorlax!" Gary yelled as headed across the street.

"I noticed you didn't dare say that to my face, Oak!"

He only stuck his tongue out at her before disappearing into the store.

"He _always _has to get the last rude thing in!" she fumed to herself. "How . . . annoying . . ."

. . . _in a cute sort of way,_ her thoughts finished.

Misty sighed and continued counting sidewalk cracks. So far she had counted 107.

A few minuets later, Gary returned with two steaming cups of coffee and a pair of raspberry cheese Danishes. Misty snatched a pastry from his hand, "Oak, this is my favorite breakfast! How did you know?"

He beamed proudly, faulting his pearly-whites. "Well, we seem to have more in common than I initially thought. Although, I would _never_ admit that to anyone." Misty took a playful swing at him, but she was much more interested in her food than actually hitting him . . . plus . . . it would be a shame to totally wreck his handsome face.

Gary finished off his coffee in a few mighty swigs. Another silence lingered between them as they inhaled their pastries.

Gary glanced up at her now, something seemed instantly amiss with his expression . . . he looked _shy. _ "You know, Misty, I-"

_Honk, honk!_

"Oh!" Misty was REALLY starting to hate automobiles! She jumped with surprise as a pair of taxicabs pulled up along the curb, both curtly honking their horns.

Whatever Gary was going to say had fizzled away into the morning sunshine. She eyed him curiously as he swiftly picked up her luggage and set it on the backseat of her taxi. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking. She wanted to say what was on her mind, but she didn't -- probably for the first time in her life.

Despite her regret, Misty still smiled politely as she climbed into her taxi. Gary stood in the doorway and blinked down at her.

"Well," he cleared his throat casually, "that was a memorable experience."

"Yeah, um, thanks, Oak," she murmured, unsure of what else to say. She settled for: "Take care."

He smiled thoughtfully. "You too."

With that he walked away. Gary got into his own taxicab. His taxicab sped off.

_Oh well, he may be mighty good-looking but he is also mighty confusing_, Misty decided. She then quickly reminded herself that he was also a no-good womanizer and that she didn't have any more time to waste on the likes of him. His pompous, annoying self was now out of her life for good. _Good riddance!_

Misty frowned.

"You wanted a ride to Cerulean City, right Miss?" the taxi driver asked.

"Yes, thank you," Misty answered quietly. Her frown was deepening. Her inner pep-talk about his arrogant ways was failing miserably.

As the taxi began its long drive toward Kanto, Misty couldn't help but feel as though she were leaving something important behind. She felt like there was something that he should have said to Gary Oak, but she didn't know what it was . . . and yet she _regretted not_ saying it with every ounce of feelings inside her! What was wrong? What was the problem? She didn't know, and if she didn't know then it surly wasn't something worth getting upset over. Right. . .?

_Ah, hell, Misty, if you can't admit it to him that's one thing, but at least admit it to yourself: you like him. You really, really like him. _

Misty's eyes drifted downward. He _was _irritating. He _was _arrogant. He was also . . . thoughtful; tender . . . he absolutely fascinated her. But whatever had transpired between them in his stranded car was obviously not meant to be. After all, he had driven away in his taxi without giving her another thought . . . and she should very well do the same . . .

. . . This _was_ going to be a long taxi ride home to Cerulean. Misty determined that she should try and take her mind off of Oak -- she might as well finish reading her book . . . she'd almost been at the end of it when he had so rudely interrupted her in the hotel lobby.

As she rummaged around her suitcase for the book, something caught her attention . . . it was a candy bar . . ._ a Right Time bar . . .? Where did this come from . . .? _Misty smirked as she turned the bar over in her hands; there, on the backside of the wrapper, was penned a little note:

_"I had a spare key in my pocket the whole time. If you want to punish me properly give me a call: 677-555-4577. I think that I was in the right place at the right time when Ash called me. Gary. _

_P.S.- I'd love another round of Truth or Dare."_

A dreamy grin tugged upon Misty's lips. She quickly picked up her cell phone and punched in his number.

"Oak here."

"Hi, it's Misty-"

"That was fast."

"Yeah, well," she couldn't help but giggle. "I've got a candy bar to share with you when you get back from Sootopolis."

The End.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AUTHORS NOTE: Well, that's the end of my little Egoshippy Fic. Please do take a moment to send a review – even a little one. I've worked really hard on this story and I would really appreciate some feedback. Thank you ALL so much for reading this. THANK YOU! Maia


End file.
